Aria
Aria is a recurring character of the Pokémon anime. She is a famous Pokémon Performer and the current Kalos Queen. History Aria first appeared in A PokéVision of Things to Come!, albeit only in a PokéVision video. She was shown to be well-known in Kalos, with her videos often making it in the top 10. Her first place video was watched by Ash and his friends and inspired Serena to make a PokéVision video herself. She reappeared in a flashback in Day Three Blockbusters!. Shauna recalled how Aria had switched from simply making PokéVision videos to being a Pokémon Performer, although she said Aria still makes PokéVision videos specially for her fans. Aria had won multiple Pokémon Showcases, and entered the Master Class. She was able to win the Master Class tournament with her Braixen, gaining herself the title of Kalos Queen. She appeared in person for the first time in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, where she gave an exhibition performance at the Lagoon Town Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase, which was watched by Ash, his friends, and Shauna. The performance consisted of her Braixen first showing off its Fire-typemoves. Afterwards Aria and Braixen proceeded to toss Braixen's wand back and forth. She had Braixen finish the performance with a Fire Blast. She appeared in a flashback in A Race for Home! when Serena remembered her performance at the Lagoon Showcase while training for her debut. Aria reappeared in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, wearing a disguise and using the pseudonym Ariana (Japanese: エレーナ Elena) to get away from the attention of the press and her fans. She confronted Serena while she was standing alone in deep thought and told her that girls should always smile as that is what makes their beauty shine through. She then complimented Serena for her smile being "the most joyful of them all". Later, Aria had a Double Battle with Serena. She used her Delphox and Aromatisse against Serena's Fennekin andPancham, and Fennekin evolved into Braixen during their battle. However, Aria was called off and she parted ways with Serena, leaving their battle unfinished. The next day, she was seen in a video performing in a Showcase and Serena realized the girl she met the day before was Aria. She reappeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, where she watched Serena compete in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase with her Pokémon. She appeared again on a TV screen in Tag Team Battle Inspiration! where she was doing a Showcase performance with her Delphox and Aromatisse. Pokemon #'Fennekin → Braixen → Delphox' #'Aromatisse' Screenshots 200px-Aria Fennekin.png 200px-Aria.png 121-0.jpg 107-0.jpg 106-0.jpg 104-0.jpg 103.jpg 099.jpg 331 (1).jpg 558.jpg 557.jpg 552.jpg 551.jpg 508.jpg 418.jpg 380-0.jpg 379.jpg 374.jpg 353-0.jpg 352.jpg 351.jpg 333.jpg 332-0.jpg 330-0.jpg 252.jpg 175-0.jpg 192.jpg 191 (1).jpg 190-0.jpg 173-0.jpg 166.jpg 165.jpg 163.jpg 162-0.jpg 161-0.jpg 152.jpg 151.jpg 150-0.jpg 149.jpg 147-0.jpg 338-1467836733.jpg 339-1467836733.jpg File:341-1467836733.jpg File:342-2.jpg File:350-1467836733.jpg File:351 (2).jpg File:360-1467836735.jpg File:397 (1).jpg File:398 (1).jpg File:420-1.jpg File:421-1467836736.jpg File:425-1.jpg File:232-3.jpg File:255-1467836480.jpg File:257-1467836480.jpg File:335 (1)-0.jpg File:340-1467836480.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Champions Category:Red Hair Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Animal Empathy Category:Queen Category:Kalos Region Category:Pokemon Coordinator Category:Humans Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Model Category:Female Category:Screenshots